Actuators are used in myriad devices and systems. For example, many vehicles including, for example, aircraft, spacecraft, watercraft, and numerous other terrestrial and non-terrestrial vehicles, include one or more actuators to effect the movement of various control surfaces or components. In some applications such as, for example, various submarine and other shipboard system valves, the actuators that are used to effect valve movement are designed to withstand relatively high magnitude shock and vibration. The actuators used in these latter applications, most notably submarine applications, are also preferably configured to operate at relatively low noise levels.
Presently, most valve actuators that have been designed and implemented to achieve the robust design goals noted above are hydraulic-type actuators. Although relatively lightweight electromechanical actuators that can withstand relatively high magnitude shock and vibration are presently available, these actuators may not be sufficiently compact and/or lightweight. Similarly, while relatively compact, lightweight electromechanical actuators may be presently available, these actuators may not be able to sufficiently withstand the relatively severe environmental conditions, and/or the relatively high shock and vibration demands.
Hence, there is a need for an electromechanical valve actuator that is compact, lightweight, and can withstand the relatively high magnitude shock and vibration levels. The present invention addresses at least this need.